Mashiba Ryō/Gallery
Manga Related Manga Scenes= MashibaManga.png|Manga Sawamura dodging Mashiba.png Itagaki meeting Mashiba.png|Itagaki meeting Mashiba to go shopping Mashiba on phone with Ippo.png|Mashiba on phone with Ippo Ippo with Sanada and Mashiba background.png Hajime no Ippo Round853 p15.png Screen Shot 2014-03-17 at 3.09.07 PM.png|Mashiba's upper-cut Kumi trying to stop a fight.png Kumi and Mashiba - 001.png Ippo, Mashiba, and Kumi - 001.png |-| Spars= Mashiba Spar prior to Kimura match.png|Mashiba Spar prior to Kimura match Mashiba sparring Itagaki.png Mashiba sparring unknown - 01.png|Mashiba sparring unknown Mashiba sparring unknown - 02.png Mashiba training - 01.png|Mashiba training for Ippo Screen Shot 2014-03-03 at 4.57.25 PM.png|Spar with Ippo Ippo's_sparring_partner,_Mashiba.png Mashiba_landing_a_right_uppercut.png|Mashiba landing a Right Uppercut |-| With Sendo= Mashiba - Sendo - 01.png|Mashiba and Sendo sharing waiting room together Mashiba - Sendo - 02.png|Sendo hitting Mashiba with a folding chair Mashiba - Sendo - 03.png Mashiba - Sendo - 04.png|Mashiba's chopping Right Mashiba - Sendo - 05.png|Mashiba switching to uppercut |-| Early Years= Mashiba - First appearance.png|First appearance in manga Ippo - Mashiba backgound.png|Ippo - Mashiba in background Mashiba - Pro Test 01.png|Mashiba - Pro Test Mashiba - Pro Test 02.png|Mashiba - Pro Test Opponent Mashiba Resolve.png|Mashiba's Resolve Mashiba Apartment.png|Mashiba's Apartment |-| Work Related= Kumi stopping by Takana Transports.png|Kumi stopping by Work to drop off Gear Mashiba working 01.png|Mashiba at working |-| Past = Mashiba - Past 001.png|Mashiba's past at parent's grave Rookie Tournament VS Miyata Ichirō= Mashiba - Miyata - Weigh in.png|Mashiba meeting Miyata at Weigh in Mashiba - Miyata - Waiting room - 01.png|Mashiba in Waiting room for Miyata match Mashiba - Miyata - Waiting room - 02.png|Mashiba with his coach Mashiba vs Miyata - 01.png|Mashiba vs Miyata start Mashiba vs Miyata - 02.png Mashiba vs Miyata - 03.png Mashiba vs Miyata - 04.png|Mashiba blocks and attacks Mashiba vs Miyata - 05.png|Hitman Stance Mashiba vs Miyata - 06.png Mashiba vs Miyata - 07.png|Detroit Stance Mashiba vs Miyata - 08.png|Mashiba down Mashiba vs Miyata - 09.png|Mashiba against the ropes Mashiba vs Miyata - 10.png|Saved by the bell Mashiba vs Miyata - 12.png|Mashiba attacking Mashiba vs Miyata - 13.png|Miyata dodges and lands body blow Mashiba vs Miyata - 14.png|Body blow Mashiba vs Miyata - 15.png|Mashiba steps on foot Mashiba vs Miyata - 16.png|Mashiba land strong right Mashiba vs Miyata - 17.png Mashiba vs Miyata - 18.png|one sided beat down Mashiba vs Miyata - 19.png|Ref holding Mashiba bac Mashiba vs Miyata - 20.png|Miyata down Mashiba vs Miyata - 21.png|Miyata getting up Mashiba vs Miyata - 22.png|Miyata attacks Mashiba vs Miyata - 23.png|Miyata walks with limp Mashiba vs Miyata - 24.png Mashiba vs Miyata - 25.png|Miyata's resolve Mashiba vs Miyata - 26.png|Finishing blow Mashiba vs Miyata - 27.png|Miyata down for the count Mashiba vs Miyata - End.png|Mashiba wins Mashiba vs Ippo - Disagree with result.png|Can still fight Mashiba vs Ippo - Afterwards.png|Aftermath Mashiba vs Ippo - Coach advice.png Mashiba vs Ippo - with coach.png |-| VS Makunouchi Ippo= Mashiba vs Ippo - entrance.png|Mashiba vs Ippo - Entrance Mashiba vs Ippo - 01 - Start.png|Mashiba vs Ippo - Face off Mashiba vs Ippo - 02.png|Mashiba's long reach Mashiba vs Ippo - 03.png|Flicker punches Mashiba vs Ippo - 04.png|Ippo landed body blow on Elbow Mashiba vs Ippo - 05.png|Mashiba attacks while Ippo can't judge the distance Mashiba vs Ippo - 06.png Mashiba vs Ippo - 07.png|Ippo dodging Mashiba vs Ippo - 08.png|Ippo weaving Mashiba vs Ippo - 09.png|Body wide open Mashiba vs Ippo - 10.png|Ippo throws body blow Mashiba vs Ippo - 11.png|Elbow Block Mashiba vs Ippo - 12.png|Mashiba smirks Mashiba vs Ippo - 13.png|Repeat Elbow block Mashiba vs Ippo - 14.png|Mashiba attacks with combo Mashiba vs Ippo - 15.png|Elbow Block Mashiba vs Ippo - 16.png|Chopping Right Mashiba vs Ippo - 17.png|Elbow Block Mashiba vs Ippo - 18.png|Swollen Elbow Mashiba vs Ippo - 19.png|Attacks open body Mashiba vs Ippo - 20.png|Attacks open body Mashiba vs Ippo - 21.png|Broken Fist Mashiba vs Ippo - 22.png|Attacks open body Mashiba vs Ippo - 23.png|Attacks open body again Mashiba vs Ippo - 24.png|Mashiba determination Mashiba vs Ippo - 25.png|Mashiba attacks Mashiba vs Ippo - 26.png|Chopping Right Mashiba vs Ippo - 27.png|Ippo down Mashiba vs Ippo - 28.png|Attacks open body Mashiba vs Ippo - 29.png|Attacks open body again with broken fist Mashiba vs Ippo - 30.png Mashiba vs Ippo - 31.png|Uppercut to jaw Mashiba vs Ippo - 32.png|Sent Flying with finishing blow Mashiba vs Ippo - 33.png|Mashiba tries to stand Mashiba vs Ippo - End.png|Match ends, Ippo wins Mashiba vs Ippo - Disagree with result.png|Can still fight |-| Other= Mashiba - Debut - 01.png|Mashiba - Debut Match Mashiba - Debut - 02.png|Flicker Mashiba - Debut - 03.png Mashiba - Debut - 04.png Mashiba - Debut - 05.png|First Win Mashiba - 2nd Match - 01.png|Mashiba - 2nd Match Mashiba vs Fujisawa - 01.png|Mashiba vs Fujisawa Mashiba vs Fujisawa - 02.png|Mashiba vs Fujisawa Mashiba vs Fujisawa - 01.png Mashiba vs Kawaishi - 01.png|Mashiba vs Kawaishi JBC Title Matches VS Kimura Tatsuya= Kimura_vs_Mashiba_Fight_Poster.png Mashiba Ring Entrance - Kimura.png|Mashiba Ring Entrance - Kimura Kimura - Mashiba - 30.png Kimura - Mashiba - 28.png Kimura - Mashiba - 27.png Kimura - Mashiba - 26.png Kimura - Mashiba - 25.png Kimura - Mashiba - 24.png Kimura - Mashiba - 22.png Kimura - Mashiba - 20.png Kimura - Mashiba - 19 .png Kimura - Mashiba - 18.png Kimura - Mashiba - 17.png Kimura - Mashiba - 16.png Kimura - Mashiba - 15.png Kimura - Dragon Fish Blow Mashiba.png Kimura - Mashiba - 13.png Kimura - Mashiba - 011.png Kimura - Mashiba - 10.png Kimura - Mashiba - 09.png Kimura - Mashiba - 08.png Kimura - Mashiba - 07.png Kimura - Mashiba - 06.png Kimura - Mashiba - 04.png Kimura - Mashiba - 03.png Kimura - Mashiba - 02.png Kimura - Mashiba - 01.png Kimura vs Mashiba - Stare down.png Kimura - Mashiba down.png Kimura vs Mashiba - Final punch.png |-| VS Sawamura Ryūhei= Mashiba_facing_off_Sawamura.png Dragon_vs_Grim_Reaper.png|The Dragon VS. The Grim Reaper Mashiba vs Sawamura -001.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -002.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -003.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -004.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -005.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -006.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -007.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -008.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -009.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -010.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -011.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -012.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -013.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -014.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -015.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -016.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -017.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -018.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -019.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -020.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -021.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -022.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -023.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -024.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -025.png Mashiba vs Sawamura -026.png Mashiba_VS_Sawamura_Ring_Out_Chaos_Arc.png|The Owari Dragon Knocked Out of the Ring Sawamura falling out of ring.png|Sawamura falling out of ring OPBF Title Matches VS Aaron Domingo= Mashiba vs Domingo - Fight Poster.png Aaron Headbutts Mashiba.png|Aaron headbutting Mashiba during the match. Mashiba On The Ropes 1.png Mashiba On The Ropes 2.png Mashiba On The Ropes 3.png Mashiba First Down by Aaron.png Mashiba Second Down By Aaron.png Mashiba Hits Aaron 1.png Mashiba Hits Aaron 2.png|Mashiba turns things around with the Anti-In-Fighter uppercut. Mashiba Hits Aaron 3.png |-| VS Romeo= Mashiba's Entrance - Romeo.png Mashiba - Romeo - 01.png Mashiba - Romeo - 02.png Mashiba - Romeo - 03.png Mashiba - Romeo - 04.png Romeo 4.png Romeo 3.png Romeo 2.png Mashiba - Romeo - 05.png Mashiba - Romeo - 06.png Mashiba - Romeo - 07.png |-| VS Iga Shinobu= Anime Related Anime Scenes= MashibaRyo.png MashibaAnime.png|Anime Mashiba at Pro Test.png|Mashiba at Pro Test MashibavsMiyata.png PastMashiba.png|Mashiba and Kumi at their Parent's Grave Mashiba striking at Sawamura.png|Mashiba striking at Sawamura Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-19h56m51s212.png|Profile 1 Mashiba_Ryou_Rising_Profile.png|Profile 2 MashibaRyouBackround.png|Profile 3 Screenshot (313).png|Mashiba in Ippo's Imaginary Dream Screenshot (314).png|Ippo's Nightmare Mashiba asking Ippo if he wants to find out if he could win against him.png|Mashiba asks if Ippo wants fight him again now to see the outcome. |-| Video Game= Mashiba_-_PS3_-_01.png Mashiba_-_PS3_-_02.png Mashiba_-_PS3_-_03.png Mashiba_-_PS3_-_04.png Category:Character Galleries